Voice networks such as CDMA and GSM networks provide wide coverage for voice communication using mobile telephones. Although existing wireless telephony networks are optimized for voice communication, they may also provide somewhat limited data communication in various forms, such as instant messenger (IM) or short message service (SMS).
As understood herein, other wireless networks such as WiFi have also been provided that are oriented toward broader bandwidth wireless data communication and that can be used to, e.g., exploit the multimedia capability of many wireless telephones, but these networks typically are limited by hotspot coverage. The present invention understands that nonetheless, it would desirable to permit a user to purchase titles from the abundance of digital content available on the Internet any time the user likes without waiting for hot spot coverage, despite the difficulty in delivering content to mobile devices over telephony networks that are optimized for voice, not data, communication. Furthermore, the present invention understands the desirability for providing these features without requiring a user to purchase extra services beyond those that most users typically buy.